Donkey Kong 64 (anime)
Donkey Kong 64 is an anime based on the Nintendo 64 video game of the same name. It was produced by well-known Madhouse Studios in Japan and ran for 27 episodes from July 1 until December 30, 2000 in the 5:30pm times lot. The series was first imported into the USA by FUNimation in early 2001 and ran on Fox Kids from February of that year until September of 2002. The series was very popular in Japan, USA, Canada, Mexico, Latin America, Brazil, Poland, the UK, France, Germany, Israel, United Arab Emirates and in the rest of Asia (including the Phillippines, China, Hong Kong, Malaysia and Singapore). Unlike many anime shows at the time, the series was produced in a combination of traditional animation and computer animation. Donkey Kong 64 is the spin-off from Donkey Kong Country. The Latin Spanish Dub is develoved in Mexico, and Venezuela too for making toghether the Latin Spanish Dub project. Episodes #Cranky's Lab! A Simian Slam? No Way! #Out in Jungle Japes! Get Diddy! #To Angry Aztec! Get Lanky and Tiny! #To the Factory! Get Chunky! #K. Rool! Get Ready for a Fight! #Humans on DK Island? Hostile or Friendly? #The Potion Recipe is Stolen! (Part 1 of 3) #The Potion Recipe is Near! (Part 2 of 3) #The Potion Recipe is Ours! (Last Part of 3) #A Balloon Island? Let's Go! #Dreams Do Come True! At Least for Diddy! #Goodbye K.Rool World #Cranky Falls Sick! HELP! (Part 1 of 4) #A Brave Kong Volunteers! (Part 2 of 4) #Diddy's Battle at Sea! Beware! (Part 3 of 4) #At Last! The Cure is Here! (Last Part of 4) #Fattening Bananas! Oh No! #A Rare Banana! Wow! #Dixie Comes to Call! What Will Tiny Do? #K. Lumsy Comes By! #Cranky's Retirement? For Real? #Lanky Using Barrel Blast? Ridiculous! #Troff and Scoff Trying Baboon Balloon? Unthinkable! #K. Rool Returns with a Vengeance (Part 1 of 4) #Time to Take Out the Potions Again! (Part 2 of 4) #The Big Plan (Part 3 of 4) #The Final Battle! (Last Part of 4) (Series Finale) Voice Cast Broadcasting *USA: Fox Kids (February 2001-September 2002), Jetix (January 2005-December 2008), Disney XD (April 2011-), NBC (March 23 2001-December 28 2002, April 2011-present (rerun)) *Canada: CTV (January 2001- October 2004), Télétoon Quebec (June 2009-), YTV (March 2011-) *UK: BBC (May 2001-October 2001, March 2005-), Fox Kids/Jetix (June 2001-May 2003, November 2004-September 2008), Disney XD (April 2010-present) *Ireland: RTE (May 2001-October 2001), Jetix/Disney XD (March 2005-2007, 2011-present) *Germany: ZDF (2001-2002), KI.KA (2005-2007, 2011-) *Australia: ABC (2001-) *Japan: Fuji TV (2000, 2009-2010, 2011-), Kids Station (2006-present), TV Tokyo (2013-present), Tokyo MX (2015-) *Israel: IBA (2002-) *Italy: RAI (2002, 2011-) *Sweden: SVT (2001-2002), Disney XD (2011-) *Denmark: TV2 (2002, 2009-) *Netherlands: Kindernet (2001) Nickelodeon (2011-) *Belgium: Ketnet (2001-2002, 2011-) *France: TF1 (2001), Jetix (2005-2006), FR3 (2008), Disney XD (2011-), Télétoon (2011-) *Phillippines: ABS-CBN (2002), Cartoon Network (2009-) *Hong Kong: TVB (2002, 2011-) *Malaysia: RTM (2004-2005, 2011-) *Poland: TVP & Fox Kids (2001) Fox Kids Play/Jetix Play (2005, 2007-2008) Disney XD (2011-), MiniMini+ (November 19 2017-present) *Latin America: Toon Disney (Summer 2002 - October 2003), Nickelodeon (2007-2010), Boomerang (2015-), Disney XD (2011-present) *Mexico: Canal 5 Televisa (May 2002-2006), Once TV (2013-) *Brazil: SBT (2003-2008, 2012-), Toon Disney (August 2002-February 2004), Nickelodeon (2008-2009), Boomerang (2015-), Disney XD (2011-) *Argentina: Canal 13 (2002-2004, 2010-), Telefe (April 16 2018-present) *Chile: TVN (2003-2005, 2013-) *Colombia: Caracol (2004-2009, 2016-) *Venezuela: Venevisión (2002-2006, 2010-) *Peru: Latina Televisión (July 2018-present) *Turkey: Kanal 7 (2002-2005, 2011-), Jetix (2006-2009), Disney XD (2013-present) *South Korea: KBS (2004-2008), Disney Channel (2004-2010, 2015-) EBS (2012-present) *Portugal: Fox Kids (2004-2006) Jetix (2006-2008) Disney Channel (2011-) Canal Panda (2010-present) *Spain: La 2 Sur (2003-2007) Clan TVE (2011-present), Fox Kids (2003-2005) Jetix (2005-2009), Disney XD (2010-present), Boing (2012-2016) *Russia: Toon Disney (2004-2007) Jetix (2008-2010) Disney XD (2013-present) *India: Disney Channel (2001-2006, 2013-), Hungama TV (February 28 2018-present) *Hungary: Fox Kids (2003-2005), Minimax (2010-present), Cartoon Network (2006, 2017-) *Indonesia: Fox Kids (2002-2007), Jetix (2008), Disney XD (2012-present), SCTV (2014-) DVD distributors *USA: FUNimation Entertainment (2001-) *Canada: BMG Video (2001-2002) FUNimation Entertainment (2005-2009) (KFC) E1 Entertainment (2009) *UK/Ireland: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2001-2002) Maximum Entertainment/Fox Kids/Jetix Best Sellers (2004-2005, 2009) *Germany: BMG Video/UFA Video (2001) Universum Film (2005-2006, 2011) *Australia: Roadshow Entertainment (2002-) *Japan: Pony Canyon (2000-present) Warner Home Video (2010) *Italy: Mondo TV/MHE Ideal Entertainment (2002, 2011) *Sweden: Egmont (2002), Nordisk Film (2011) *Denmark: Egmont (2002), Nordisk Film (2011) *Netherlands: BMG Video (2002), E1 Entertainment Benelux (2011) *Belgium: Universal Studios Benelux (2002) E1 Entertainment Benelux (2011) *France: TF1 Vidéo (2002) Seven 7 (2011) *Poland: ITI Home Video (2001-2002, 2009-) *Mexico: Zima Entertainment (2014-) *Spain: BRB International (2007-) Merchandising and reception Since its debut in 2000, the series became extremely popular in various countries. In Japan, the series spawned a trading card game manufactured by Takara, collectible figurines from Tomy, and tie-in promotions with chains Lotteria, McDonald's and Burger King Japan. Matell also released an Uno card game for the holiday season of 2000. The series was one of Fuji TV's top rated programs (despite having only 27 episodes) of 2000. The series was especially popular with young children and pre-teens (mostly between 4-9 years old); due to the show's small number of episodes, Madhouse Studios made up for it by producing several OVA's containing four episodes per tape, each with a different plot. However, an OVA was released in July 2001 that ran 88 minutes in length. The series had also enjoyed success in Europe, North America and the rest of Asia. In the USA and Canada, Bandai manufactured a series of toys as well as a Kids' Meal tie-in promotion with Burger King. In Europe, the series is still rerun in various countries, mostly on Disney XD or public broadcasters of the region. Movie A movie based on the series was released on March 10, 2001 entitled ''Donkey Kong 64: K. Rool's Revenge! ''which continued where the final story arc left off. The film became one of the highest grossing Japanese films of 2001, competing with Doraemon the Movie 2001. The VHS and DVD was released on July 18, 2001. Video releasesthumb|link= Between December 2000 and January 2001, Pony Canyon released the entire series on VHS. Story arcs covering multiple episodes were released on a single VHS as if to make up a movie. A total of 350,697,00 units were sold in Japan as of 2011. After petitions from fans, the series was released in a complete DVD box set in Japan on July 14, 2010 by Warner Home Video & Pony Canyon. In the UK, the series was released on video by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment through CBS-FOX Video and Fox Kids Video. The series was eventually released on DVD between December 2004 and March 2005 by Maximum Entertainment under the Fox Kids (later Jetix) Best Sellers line. The series was re-issued on October 6, 2009 by E1 Entertainment UK and Canada on both DVD and Blu-ray formats again thr ough the Best Sellers line. In the USA, the series was released on video by FUNimation Productions. In April 2005, November 2007 and June 2009, limited edition DVD's of some episodes were released at KFC restaurants in Canada. They each contained a certain number of episodes (two were spotted with the first and third story arcs) and a few trailers for other programs released by FUNimation Entertainment as well as trivia games and some activities. They could be purchased for $2.50 each with the purchase of a KFC Bucket, Popcorn Chicken or Chicken Strips Combo or 2-Bite Brownies. Music The music for the TV program was composed by Shigeaki Saegusa and released in a soundtrack CD on November 15 2000 by BMG Japan, selling 5 million units in its second week. When Saban and FUNimation acquired English dub rights to the program, newer music by Shuki Levy, famed Polish musician Seweryn Krajewski and Haim Saban was produced, some music previously composed by the duo had also been reused. The music was released on a CD by BMG Records in March of 2001. The TV series was very popular in Poland due to its music by Seweryn Krajewski, the theme songs (OP & ED) for the Polish version were "ABC Przydogy" and "UFO jest krasnalem naszych dni" respectively, and "Dyskoteka pana Jacka" was frequently featured on the program in said version. The series' soundtrack was eventually released on CD on April 9, 2002 by Polton Records in Poland and sold billions of units by August 2004. A CD set was released in the UK by Polydor Records in 2010 that contained the original Japanese score, the Saban-FUNimation music and the Seweryn Krajewski songs, each CD priced at £8. It is available for purchase from Amazon.co.uk and can be purchased outside of the UK on that site. Behind the Voice Actors USA/Canada Voice Actors *Richard Yearwood, Donkey Kong's US/CAN Voice Actor was replaced by Ted Cole. And also, Sterling Jarvis was replaced by Ted Cole for Voice Acting (only Mr. Jarvis played Donkey's singing voice). *Andrew Sabiston, Diddy Kong and Yoshi's US/CAN Voice Actor was replaced by Stephanie Nadolny. Mrs. Stephanie, also played the English Voice of Mametchi from tamagotchi series. *Louise Vallace, Dixie Kong's US/CAN Voice Actress was replaced by Monika Antonelli *Aaron Tager, Cranky's US/CAN Voice Actor was replaced by Wayne Robson. And also, Mr. Robson played the Kritter's voice. *Joy Tanner, Candy's US/CAN Voice Actress was replaced by Teryl Rothery. *Damon D'Oliveira, Funky's US/CAN Voice Actor was replaced by Paul Dobson. Mr. Dobson also played the Gnawty's voice. *Ben Campbell, K. Rool US/CAN Voice Actor was replaced by Dan Haggerty. Only a simple reason, Ben Campbell was returned from the voice cast by playing Kasplat's voice. *Kathleen Barr, Wrinkly's US/CAN Voice Actress, also played Mr. Kat and Millie Burtonburger's voices from Kid vs Kat. *Len Carlson, Krusha's US/CAN Voice Actor was replaced by David Kaye. and Also, David played Chunky's voice. *Cathy Weseluck, Tiny's US/CAN Voice Actress, also, she was played the voices of Dennis Larwence Chan from Kid vs Kat and Spike the Dragon from My little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Billy West, Troff's US Voice Actor, alos played Phillip J. Fry from Futurama, Stimpy from The Ren and Stimpy Show and another media characters voices. He was dead since 2013. *Adrian Truss was returned for the voice cast, and he is returned for playing Klump's voice. *Bill Farmer, Scoff's US Voice Actor, also played Goofy, Horace Horsecollar and Pluto's voices from Disney series. And als he was played Sam's voice from Sam & Max *Tom Kenny, Squawk and Snide's US Voice Actor, also played Spongebob, Gary the Snail, The Fench Narrator voices from Spongebob Squarepants (and he is acting as Patchy the Pirate), Ice King's voice from Adventure Time, Townsville Mayor from The Powerpuff Girls, Dog from CatDog, Cupid from Fairly Oddparents and another media characters. *John DiMaggo, Dogadon's US Voice Actor, also, he was played the voices of Jake the Dog from Adventure Time, Bender Rodriguez from Futurama, Mr. Vicle from Kick Buttowski, Rico from Dreamworks' Madagascar (Only The Penguins of Madagascar TV Series and Film, Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted). *Frank Welker, Puftoss' US Voice Actor, also he was played by the voices of Garfield, Curious George and Scooby Doo. *Daran Norris, The Llama's US Voice Actor, also he was played by the voices of Cosmo, Mr. Turner/Edgar/Timmy's Dad, Dimadome and another characters from The Fairly Odd Parents, Chief, Snaptrap, The Chamaleon and Bird Brain from TUFF Puppy, and he was acted from the Live Action TV Comedy Series as Gordy. *Carlos Alazraqui, Army Dillo's US Voice Actor, also he was played by the voices of Mr. Crocker, Crocker's Mom from the Fairly OddParents, Larry Losber from Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko Wallabi from Rocko's Modern Life, Lazlo from Camp Lazlo, Walden from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, and more media characters. *The voice of Mad Jack is played by Tony Anselmo, the voice pitch sounds same like Donald Duck's voice. But Actually, Mad Jack's voice was performed by Chris Seavor (Conker's Bad Fur day creator), Not Tony Anselmo, how Mr. Seavor can imitate's the Duck Voice?. Similar to Ken Pruitt who performed the Duck's voice from the Song: Disco Duck by Rick Dees and His Cast of Idiots (Only in Donke Kong 64 video game). *Jim Cummings, Rambi's US Voice Actor, also he was played by the voices of Pete from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, Cat from CatDog, Donkey Kong (only on DK: King of Swing). *Russi Taylor, Some Zingers US Voice Actress, also she was played by the voices of Minnie Mouse and Hue, Dewey and Louie from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Martin from The Simpsons. *Veronica Taylor, Mermaid's US Voice Actress, also she was played by the voice of Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. Only Veronica Taylor, is the previous voice actress. *Tara Strong, Queen Banana Fairy's and some Zingers US Voice Actress, also she was played by the voices of Baby Tommy Pickles from Rugrats, Timmy Turner and Baby Poof from The Fairly OddParents, Daizy from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Tabitha St. Germain, Some Banana fairies US Voice Actress, also she was played by the voices of Pucca, Phoebe from Kid vs Kat, Martha the Rabbit from Max & Ruby, Martha the Dog from Martha Speaks, Rarity and Derpy Hooves from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Jeff Bennet, some Zingers US Voice Actor, also, he was played by the voices off Kowalski from Dreamworks' Madagascar (Only Penguins of Madagascar TV Show), Keswhick from TUFF Puppy, High-Five Ghost from Regular Show (Only in Season 1). *Emma Watson, some Banana fairies US Voice Actress, she is a TV and Film Celebrity. *Christopher R. Sabat, K. Lumsy's US Voice Actor, also he was played Popuko's male voice from Pop Team Epic Japanese Seiyuu *The Currently Japanese Seiyuus from the voice cas from DK64, has returned for the voice cast such Koichi Yamadera (DK) and Megumi Hayashibara (Diddy). But exception the another Seiyuus. *Koichi and Megumi are joined to the Japanese Voice Cast from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Mika Kanai was replaced by Noriko Hidaka for Dixie's new voice acting. Also she was played Jigglypuff's Japanese Voice from Pokémon series, Satoko Houjo's voice from Higurashi no Naku koro ni and Coco Bandicoot's japanese voice from Crash Bandicoot series. *Banana Ice, a male Japanese singer is returns for the voice cast, only thing he was played Scoff's voice, because, he was replaced by Sukekiyo Kameyama for Funky's voice. And Banana Ice was sang Crash Bandicoot series japanese songs. *Juurouta Kosugi was replaced by Hazime Ozeki for K. Rool's voice acting *Becky, a female Japanese singer was replaced by Noriko Hidaka for Candy's voice acting. Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:TV Shows Category:Donkey Kong Country (series)